


Sunshine Riptide

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Baseball Player Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: Stiles’ life has revolved around baseball for as long as he can remember. One of his first memories is playing catch with his dad in their backyard. Then he was in Little League for as long as he could be. Then he played in high school as well as running track. He was always active, always chasing after something.He still is chasing after something, or rather someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii if you follow me on tumblr, you might have seen me mention a baseball au i've been working on for a couple months. this is the first chapter of it! updates will happen every Sunday!

Stiles’ life has revolved around baseball for as long as he can remember. One of his first memories is playing catch with his dad in their backyard. Then he was in Little League for as long as he could be. Then he played in high school as well as running track. He was always active, always chasing after something.

He still is chasing after something, or rather some _ one _ . 

When Stiles was in high school, one of his favorite pastimes was watching baseball games with his dad. They even shared a favorite player: Derek Hale. Stiles’ dad loved him because Hale was from Beacon Hills. In fact, Stiles’ dad is still friends with the Hale’s. He saw it as an inspiration to Stiles, that Stiles could go from this small town to the major leagues.

Why did Stiles like Derek Hale so much? Well, it was for a completely different reason. See, Stiles thought Derek Hale was the hottest person to have ever graced this planet. Seeing him in those baseball pants wrecked Stiles more than he can say. Plus, the man was a  _ good _ player, and he was an inspiration to Stiles that he could get out of Beacon Hills.

But mostly he was just beautiful in ways that Stiles could never describe.

And now? Holy shit, now they’re on the  _ same team _ . Stiles is freaking out so much he can barely think. It’s his first day of practice in the major leagues. He got straight onto a minor league right after high school, and then suddenly, he’s in the major league. Like, this is his dream, and someone needs to pinch him because he doesn’t think he’s awake.

He doesn’t want to wake up if it means losing this experience. He would rather sleep the rest of his life away than give this up.

Stiles has a lot to live up to. Derek is one of the best pitchers in the MLB. Stiles is also a pitcher, and he’s...good. Not as good as Derek, but he wants to be. 

Once in the locker room, he quickly changes into his practice uniform and grabs his glove. Someone pats him on the back, and he looks up to see Vernon Boyd.

“Hey, rookie,” Boyd says. “I’ve seen your pitching. Gotta say, I’m a little impressed. Don’t let us down, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles chokes out as Boyd gives him another pat on the back. One day, he won’t be as starstruck by his favorite players. However, today is not that day.

He looks to his left and sees  _ Derek fucking Hale _ just sitting on the bench, tying his cleats. His face is clean shaven as it always is pre-season. Stiles knows that Derek grows his beard out during the season when his team is on a winning streak. He shaves it every time they lose, and grows it back out. It’s his superstition.

Not that Derek would ever admit this. It’s just what Stiles has observed. Derek doesn’t talk much in interviews and not for lack of trying on the reporters’ ends. They want him to talk, but he just grunts out one worded responses, shaking his head or nodding. Stiles likes to think Derek is camera shy. Stiles... is not.

Stiles will talk the reporter’s ear off it they let him. Usually, they don’t let him, which is okay. They don’t have a lot of interest in him yet. At least, not the big reporters. Maybe if he does well this season, then he can talk as much as he wants.

Maybe.

Stiles takes a step closer to Derek, and then takes a step back. He doesn’t want to disturb Derek and come off as a hyperactive child. He’s twenty, but a lot of people still look down on Stiles like he’s still a kid. He knows he has a lot of growing up to do still, but he would like to be treated like the adult he legally is.

Stiles sits down at the bench next to Derek to tie up his own cleats. The coaches come in and usher them out to the field. To Stiles’ surprise, they pair him up with Danny Mahealani to warm up. 

“Hey,” Danny says when he gets to Stiles. He pulls his hand out of his mitt and holds his hand out to Stiles. “I’m Danny.”

“Stiles.” He grabs Danny’s hand and shakes it.

“I know,” Danny laughs. “We’ll be working closely together.”

“I look forward to it,” Stiles tells him, genuinely.

Danny smirks and nods, looking Stiles up and down. Stiles knows that look, has given that look, and knows when he is being checked out. Danny gives a small nod of approval.

They throw a few times back and forth. The third time Danny catches the ball, he doesn’t throw it back. Instead, he jogs lightly towards Stiles with the ball in his hand. He waves someone over, Derek Hale. He jogs over towards Stiles as well, and Stiles isn’t sure how to react to two of the hottest baseball players he’s ever seen jogging towards him.

“You’re not throwing it right,” is the first thing Derek says to him.

“I’m not...what?” Stiles asks, stomach sinking. Here’s one of his idols telling him he can’t fucking pitch. His entire career is ruined fuck fuck fuck. 

“You’re using too much of your shoulder and not enough of your whole body,” Derek tells him. Then he looks at Danny and points. “Can you go over there and catch please?”

“That’s my job,” Danny says, jogging over to where Derek pointed.

“Do it like this,” Derek says once Danny is in place, crouched down and giving Derek a thumbs up. 

Stiles watches his form closely, seeing how Derek turns with his body and throws with it. Danny catches the fast ball easily and throws it back to Derek.

“Can I try?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods, handing the ball over to Stiles. 

He tries to emulate Derek’s form and can feel the throw move his whole body. The ball collides with Danny’s mitt with a loud thunk. 

“Better,” Derek says. “Work on it with the trainers, and I think you’ll be good to go by our first spring training game.”

It’s the best thing Stiles has ever heard. The best encouragement he has ever received, and it’s from his  _ favorite baseball player _ and low key celebrity crush. Stiles is on a high for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Stiles’ high wears off because he is fucking  _ sore _ . His entire right side is stiff, and he goes to the field early to get some stretching done before practice. They’re running some drills today with the pitching coach that Stiles wants to be ready for. He needs to show them that he is worth getting a contract.

One of the trainers is helping him stretch when the other players start trickling in. Once he’s done stretching, he jogs for a bit on the treadmill to keep his stamina and speed up. Also, he has a great view of Derek bench pressing right in front of him with Boyd spotting him.

After Stiles gets his heart rate up for ten minutes and is sweating, he cools down. When he’s done with that, he goes over to where Derek is now sitting up and wiping his face with a towel.

“Hey,” Stiles says when he’s close enough.

Derek and Boyd both look up at him curiously, but not unkindly. It’s silent for a few moments until Stiles realizes they’re expecting him to talk.

“I just wanted to say thanks for the help yesterday,” Stiles tells Derek, shoving a hand in his pocket and scratching the back of his neck with the other. 

“No problem,” Derek says with a shrug, hanging the towel around his neck.

Stiles is so not focusing on the way Derek’s arm muscles are bulging. Not at all. “Cool. So, um, see you around, I guess.”

“Stiles,” Boyd calls out before Stiles gets too far. “Some of the guys and us are going to get sushi after practice.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles comments because he fucking loves sushi. “Have fun!”

“We’re inviting you,” Derek says, his voice laced with amusement.

Stiles can feel his face light up, and he smiles wide. “Yeah, I love sushi. That sounds great. Thanks!”

Derek nods, stands up, and pats Stiles on the shoulder as he walks away. Stiles is pretty sure he died and went to heaven right in that moment.  _ Derek Hale _ just touched him. He’s totally freaking out about it, too.

From the way Boyd is staring at Stiles when he finally notices he’s being watched, his freak out was not fully internal. Boyd looks like he’s about to burst out laughing. He shakes his head when he catches Stiles’ eye, but he’s smiling.

“Good luck with that,” he says quietly, patting Stiles on the back as he walks past.

 

*

Jackson Whittemore is the worst person Stiles has ever met, but also one of the prettiest. Stiles has no idea how to feel about him because that pretty of a person cannot be fully evil, right?

Then a straw wrapper hits Stiles right in the face, and yes, that pretty of a person can definitely be fully evil. 

It’s just a few of the guys from the team; Boyd, Derek, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac Lahey. Isaac is pretty quiet and hasn’t spoken much yet, but they only just got their drinks. Maybe Stiles can get him to open up. He isn’t much older than Stiles; he was a rookie last year.

Stiles is sitting in between Boyd and Danny in the booth with Jackson, Derek, and Isaac across from them. It’s a snug fit, but no one seems to mind. He can’t help but watch Derek, who is literally right in front of him. 

Derek is staring at the menu with a frown. “Do they have anything besides raw fish?” Derek mumbles.

“That’s the point of sushi,” Stiles says.

Derek looks up, surprised someone heard him. “Yeah, but none of us have time to get food poisoning. We’re in Arizona, not that close to the ocean. The fish cannot be that fresh.”

“So you get sushi when you’re by the coast?” Stiles asks curiously.

“That’s when it’s the best,” Derek says with an easy smile, and Stiles can feel his heart speed up. Fuck.

Boyd waves his hand, his arm brushing Stiles’. “I was here all the time during the off season,” he comments. “Never have gotten sick.”

Jackson frowns. “I’m with Derek on this one.” Then he looks around the restaurant, pursing his lips. “It’s not the highest end place either.”

Stiles rolls his eyes while Danny hisses at Jackson to be nice.

“It’s always the hole in the wall places that are the best,” Stiles says as he looks down at the menu to find what he wants. He can feel eyes on him as the conversation moves on, so he looks up and finds Derek staring at him intensely. Stiles smiles, unsure of what else to do. Derek quickly looks back down at the menu. Weird.

Stiles ends up ordering two rolls because he’s starving. He gets a Las Vegas roll and then a classic avocado roll because you can never go wrong with that. 

When Stiles orders his Las Vegas roll, he catches Derek’s look in the corner of his eye. One of Derek’s eyebrows is raised judgmentally. Once the waiter is gone, Derek leans forward towards Stiles.

“You sure you want a deep fried roll during training?” Derek asks. 

“We’re done training for today,” Stiles says slowly.

Derek shakes his head in disbelief, and Boyd pats Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t mind Derek. He’s just a health nut all year round.”

“Am not,” Derek mumbles, leaning back in his seat. “I just like to make sure my body feels its best during the season.”

“We’re not in season yet,” Stiles comments.

Derek narrows his eyes, but then laughs and nods. “Fair point. It’s your body. Do what you want.”

“How progressive of you,” Stiles laughs.

Derek meets Stiles’ eyes, and Stiles swears they have a moment. No words are exchanged, but for a second, it feels like Stiles can see inside Derek, see that he’s full of love, love that Stiles wants to experience.

Man, he is so fucked.

Somehow the topic winds up on significant others. Jackson is boasting about the many girls he sleeps with and how spring training is the best time of the year because so many women on tinder are into baseball players.

Boyd’s eyes turn into literal hearts when he talks about his fiance, Erica. He shows Stiles a picture of her on his phone, one where she is smiling widely. Her long, blonde hair is a mess of waves and is blowing in the wind. Stiles can see a beach in the background. 

“She’s beautiful,” Stiles tells him sincerely.

“Yeah,” Boyd sighs, putting his phone away. “What about you, Stilinski?”

Stiles freezes because this conversation is exactly what he fears. He’s not out to anyone but his dad, Scott, Allison, and Lydia, aka his best friends in the world. “Uh,” Stiles says, trying to buy time.

“Looks like he’s trying to come up with a lie to tell us,” Jackson says. “Must be pathetically single.”

Derek elbows Jackson in the side, and it looks very forceful. “You don’t have to tell us,” Derek says. “I’m pretty private about my dating life, too. Kind of have to be.” He looks down for a moment, and Stiles can see darkness filling his eyes like he is remembering something bad.

“Nah, Jackson’s right,” Stiles laughs, trying to hide how nervous he feels. “I  _ am  _ pathetically single. I’ve just been so focused on baseball. Haven’t found the right one yet.”

Derek nods. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Me on the other hand,” Danny chimes in. “I’m just sadly single and not for lack of trying.” He laughs, knocking shoulders with Stiles.

Stiles laughs, feeling the camaraderie of a team already. Maybe life out here won’t be so bad.

*

“How is everything?” Stiles’ dad asks when they’re on the phone later that night.

“Good!” Stiles says honestly. “I went out to dinner with some of the guys tonight, and it was actually a lot of fun. Derek was there.”

“Derek Hale?” his dad asks excitedly. “Really? How’s he doing?”

“Seems to be doing well,” Stiles says. “He gave me a few pointers yesterday during training. He really knows what he’s talking about.”

His dad scoffs. “Well, he should. He is one of the best players in the league.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. 

“But how are you really?” 

“Mostly good,” Stiles tells him. “I’m a little homesick. I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too,” his dad says quickly. “But this is your dream.”

“It is. I just didn’t realize that living in another state would be so...lonely.”

“Sounds like you made friends with your teammates already,” his dad points out helpfully. 

He’s right too. Stiles even got Danny and Boyd’s numbers, so they could invite him out on the weekends. “Yeah, I think I have.”

“It’ll be good,” his dad tells him. “You’ll learn some independence. You won’t be so codependent on Scott.”

Stiles laughs, nodding. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hard few weeks, my friends... here's a new chapter

Spring training games come up faster than Stiles expected. Suddenly, he’s on the mound looking across the field at Danny in his mask. His hands are shaking he’s so nervous. It may not be an actual game yet, but still. How he performs at these games will determine the line up for real games.

He takes a deep breath to center himself, adjusting his hat methodically. He watches Danny’s fingers signal out their code, and then he throws a fastball that lands right in Danny’s mitt. Strike.

It’s a good way to start the game. After a couple innings, another pitcher replaces him, one that Stiles doesn’t know too well. He sits in the dugout next to Boyd and Derek, leaning back.

“Good job,” Derek tells him. “You only gave up one run.”

“Not bad for your first game,” Boyd agrees.

“Thanks, guys,” Stiles says, his mind still going over what he could do better, what he needs to work on more. His curveball could use some work.

He has to up his game if he wants to be kept in the majors. As a pitcher, there’s an even bigger chance that if he isn’t performing well enough that he’ll be sent back to AAA. He really doesn’t want that to happen, so he has to start training harder.

After the game and talking with the coaches, they all start to leave the field. Stiles catches up with Derek as he’s leaving.

“Derek!” he calls out.

Derek turns around to look at him curiously.

“I was wondering...could you help me with my curveball?” Stiles asks. “You have the best curveball in the MLB, so who better to get tips from?”

Derek ducks his head and shrugs. “I don’t have the best curveball...”

“You do,” Stiles says enthusiastically. “I’ve been following your career since you left Beacon Hills.”

Derek looks confused. “No one knows that. I’ve only ever said I’m from a small town in California.”

“Stilinski,” Stiles reminds him.

Derek’s eyes widen, and he almost gasps. “You’re the sheriff’s kid?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, not thrilled with the word ‘kid’.

At this point they’ve walked all the way to Derek’s black camaro. Derek unlocks the door and leans his arm against the roof of the car. “You want help with your curveball?”

“Please,” Stiles practically begs. He will beg if that’s what Derek wants.

Derek nods. “Only because you’re the sheriff’s kid. Meet me here at six.”

“Six?” Stiles chokes on his own spit out of surprise.

“Six,” Derek reiterates.

Stiles nods. “I’ll be here.”

“See you then.”

*

Stiles is at the field before six, chugging coffee, black. It’s not his preferred way of drinking coffee. Usually, he adds milk and sugar, but that’s not healthy. Plus, too much sugar gets him riled up, and he doesn’t need to be riled up right now. He just needs to be awake and focused enough to not ogle Derek in his baseball pants.

Derek shows up a few minutes before six, and they walk into the locker room together. “So tell me more about you following my career,” Derek says when he takes off his shirt.

Stiles immediately looks away and focuses on getting his stuff ready. “Uh, my dad’s a huge fan. He just liked seeing someone from Beacon Hills be recognized for something good, you know?”

“I asked about you, not your dad.”

“I liked seeing someone from Beacon Hills get to the majors,” Stiles says, taking his shirt off. “You were kind of my motivation and inspiration. You showed me I could do it.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, so after Stiles gets his Dbacks shirt on, he looks at Derek, who is already looking back. There’s something in Derek’s eyes that Stiles can’t name. 

“That...is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Derek says quietly.

“Well, it’s that plus you know, I’m madly in love with you,” Stiles jokes because he has to joke about it or he’ll really spill the beans.

Derek’s eyebrows raise in shock, but then he sees Stiles’ smile. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head, but he’s smiling too. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot you’re gonna help,” Stiles reminds him.

Derek nods. “Yup. Let’s get out there.”

Stiles stands at the mound, and Derek plays catcher, calling out tips with each throw. Slowly, Stiles’ curveball starts to improve. Not a lot because it’s only been thirty minutes, but enough that Stiles can see the difference.

Derek catches the ball one last time, stands up, and jogs over to Stiles. He pats Stiles on the shoulder. “Good job.”

Stiles is dying inside at the touch and the compliment. “Thanks,” he says, sounding tired, which he is. 

Derek slides his hand off Stiles’ shoulder, and it almost feels lingering, but that’s definitely Stiles’ imagination.

Stiles rolls his shoulders and his neck as they walk back to the locker room where everyone else is by now. Danny and Boyd greet Derek when he walks in and then both of them look surprised to see Stiles.

“You’re here early, rookie,” Boyd comments.

Stiles shrugs. “Derek helped me with my curveball.”

“Yeah?” Danny says. “Bet he helped you put your wrist into it.” For some reason, Boyd and Danny start laughing.

“I missed something,” Stiles says slowly.

“You missed nothing,” Derek grumbles, glaring at the two other men, shoulder checking Boyd as he walks by. 

Stiles definitely missed something, but no one is gonna tell him what so he just walks to the gym instead. He walks slowly on the treadmill to warm up and then works up to a jog. He increases the incline and jogs faster. He was known for how fast he could run the bases in AAA, and he wants to maintain that reputation. 

After thirty minutes, the pitching trainer tells him he has five minutes to cool down and be on the field, so Stiles slows down. His arm is already sore, but he has to keep practicing. Fortunately, it’s Thursday, and he’ll be off for three days soon. He just has to make it through today.

And he does. Barely. 

*

Stiles stands in the shower, under the spray for a very long time. The hot water helps relax his sore muscles, and he’ll definitely have to get a massage soon, especially on his right arm.

When he gets out of the showers, Derek is the only one left in the locker room. Stiles stops in the doorway while Derek looks up. There’s a towel covering Stiles’ crotch and thighs, but he feels so exposed for some reason. Derek’s eyes flick down and up almost imperceptibly quick, before he looks away.  

Stiles feels flustered as he walks towards his locker and gets his clothes on. When he’s done, Derek is waiting by the door. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asks because Derek is staring at him again.

“Uh,” Derek says then looks down. “We’re having a game night at my place tomorrow night. There will be no beer, but it should be fun.”

“What kind of games?” Stiles asks, getting his hopes up that Derek is trying to invite him to game night.

“Board games,” Derek answers, looking back up. “Maybe some card games, but I take my collection of board games almost everywhere. It’s a good way to unwind, especially during the stress of the season.”

Stiles nods, agreeing with Derek. “What time?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll text you?” Derek looks almost nervous, which Stiles didn’t know was possible.

“Do you have my number?” Stiles is sure he doesn’t because Stiles doesn’t have Derek’s.

Derek shakes his head and takes a step closer, handing Stiles his phone. “I know you’re in love with me and all, so I trust that you won’t give my number out.”

“I won’t,” Stiles immediately promises as he gingerly takes Derek’s phone. He inputs his number then hands it back. “I would never ruin my chance at game night. Or with you.” He smirks and winks at Derek.

Derek fumbles with the phone and almost drops it before clearing his throat. “Yeah, uh. Right. So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” They walk out together and then part ways to get to their cars. 

Stiles can’t believe he’s going to see Derek Hale’s place tomorrow night. Stiles can’t believe Derek Hale himself invited him. Man, he is really living the life. 

If only Derek was gay and in love with Stiles too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at dude-its-stars-hollow.tumblr.com  
> i provide running updates on my writing woes there and sometimes post sneak peeks! feel free to come yell at me about sterek or really anything.


End file.
